Twilight Woods
by Laurelpaw
Summary: Moonpaw is, according to everyone, perfect. Destined for greatness at birth, and fawned over by the entirety of Stormclan. And poor Pigeonpaw is left feeling like she'll forever be in her sister's shadow. But as she grows, she learns there are darker things at work- things far worse than any of the clans ever imagined. (TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED)
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **Stormclan**

 **Leader**

Swiftstar- Small grey and white tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy**

Specklenose- Black and white speckled she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat**

Fawnstep- Dark brown tom with light brown markings, green eyes

 _Apprentice, Sootpaw_

 **Warriors**

Riverdusk- Dark grey she-cat with silvery eyes

Scorchfall- Black tom with distinctive white markings around his face and yellow eyes

Duskfoot- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Raggedpaw_

Leapfish- White tom with green eyes

Shadowleg- Dark ginger she-cat with black spots

Lightningtooth- Golden tabby tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Hazelpaw_

Petalspots- Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes and distinctive white spots

 _Apprentice, Bramblepaw_

Birchslip- Mottled pale brown she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentices**

Sootpaw- Dark tabby tom with a white chest and paws, with green eyes

Raggedpaw- Black tabby tom with a white chest and amber eyes

Bramblepaw- Mottled brown tom with amber eyes

Hazelpaw- Slender black she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens & Kits**

Poppystripe- Tabby she-cat with green eyes ( _Mother to Moonkit and Pigeonkit)_

Tawnyfeather- White she-cat with brown stripes ( _Mother to Tumblekit and Shellkit)_

Moonkit- Silver she-cat with a white face and tail and pale blue eyes

Pigeonkit- Dark grey she-cat with lighter grey muzzle and tail with amber eyes

Tumblekit- pale brown tabby tom with white blotches and strange miscolored eyes

Shellkit- white tom with brown stripes with blue eyes

 **Elders**

Mothpelt- Golden she-cat with blind gold eyes

Bluetail- Blue-grey tom with grey eyes

 **Sunclan**

 **Leader**

Brownstar- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy**

Dappleface- Pretty tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat**

Kitewhisker- White and brown tabby tom missing a foreleg

 **Warriors**

Toadstream- Dark brown she-cat

Goosespots- White and grey speckled tom

Troutfur- Mottled tabby she-cat

 _Apprentice, Leafpaw_

Foxcloud- Golden she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkfur- Black tom with golden eyes

Stagstep- White tom with a golden tail and blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Bearpaw_

 **Apprentices**

Leafpaw- Dark grey tom with green eyes

Bearpaw- Brown tom with blue eyes

 **Queens & Kits**

Lillystream- White and pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Elders**

Hopleg- Three-legged dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Frostclan**

 **Leader**

Crowstar- Black she-cat with vivid blue eyes

 **Deputy**

Smokewing- Smoky grey tom with a white throat.

 _Apprentice, Shimmerpaw_

 **Medicine Cats**

Pinestep- Brown she-cat with darker points and grey eyes

Snowface- Deaf white with blue eyes

 **Warriors**

Smalltail- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Whisperpaw_

Thornsky- Cream and white she-cat

Bluefoot- Blue-grey tom

Whitebranch- Heavyset white tom

Badgerwhisker- Grey and black she-cat

 _Apprentice, Goldenpaw_

Spidertail- Black tom

Birdflight- Ginger and white tom

Redflower- Dark ginger she-cat

 **Apprentices**

Goldenpaw- Golden she-cat

Shimmerpaw- Beautiful silver tabby she-cat

Whisperpaw- Small brown tabby tom

 **Queens & Kits**

Cloudbreath- Golden she-cat with white patches

 **Elders**

Fishtail- Black she-cat

Kinktail- Brown tom with a broken tail

 **Cats Outside the Clans**

Murk- Mottled cream and brown tom with tall ears

Scorpion- Massive black and white tom with pale lilac eyes

Glass- Black she-cat with amber eyes


	2. Chapter 1

_"Pigeonkit, come on, get up!" Pigeonkit opened_ her eyes sleepily and grunted, staring up blankly at her sister Moonkit. The other kit beamed down at her, eyes gleaming, nudging her again. "Come on, lazybones! Poppystripe says we can go out!" Pigeonkit blinked slowly, then staggered to her paws, glancing up at her mother, who confirmed this with a nod. Pigeonkit was instantly awake, scrambling over the nests and stepping out into the pale morning light. Moonkit shoved past her, squealing in excitement and launching herself into the camp. Pigeonkit couldn't help but feel excited just by her sister's behavior, and launched herself after the pale-furred kit, yowling. A few cats glanced in their direction at the noise, but continued with their daily routine, ignoring the two kits playing in the camp.

A high-pitched mew caught their attention, and they both perked up. "Hey, are you Moonkit?" An apprentice was standing over them, sniffing at the two kits. She had sleek black fur, and shiny green eyes, and Pigeonkit admired the muscles she could see under the short, shiny fur.

Moonkit nodded, lifting her stubby tail, and Pigeonkit piped up, "I'm Pigeonkit!" The apprentice nodded, only glancing at her before turning back to her sister.

"I'm Hazelpaw! It's nice to meet you!" A yowl caused her to turn her head, and she waved her tail at a golden tom standing at the edge of camp. "That's Lightningtooth calling me, but I'll come by to play with you later, okay?" Both kits nodded, and mewed goodbye as the she-cat ran off. Pigeonkit looked at Moonkit, confused, and Moonkit blinked at her sister's stare. "What?"

"She liked you more."

"Oh, don't be silly, Pigeonkit!" The pale kit stuck out her tongue, then hopped back to her paws. "Come on, let's go look around!" She scampered off to the nearest den, Pigeonpaw hesitating before darting after her.

 _This must be the apprentices' den,_ Pigeonkit thought, as she saw the two younger cats remaining in the den. One perked up, ears raising, but before he could approach the intruding kits, the other apprentice stood up, looming over them. Both kits shrank back, staring at him. He was bigger than Hazelpaw, a black tabby with menacing, gleaming amber eyes. He bared his teeth in a twisted grin, and spoke in a slow, raspy voice.

"What's this? Little kits?" He leaned closer, breath puffing against the two shaking furballs. "Don't you know little kits shouldn't be out of the nursery? Some little cat might snap you up and eat you!" The kits squealed, turning tail and darting out of the apprentices' den, stopping in the middle of camp and panting, looking around. The dark tom hadn't followed them. The other apprentice, however, a small, mottled brown tabby, stepped out of the den, looking around before spotting the kits and padding over to them.

"Hey, you two!" He padded after the kits, who stared at him with wide eyes, but Pigeonkit found herself liking his friendly gaze and gentle smile. "Ignore Raggedpaw, he's a creep. You must be Moonkit! And…" He let his gaze fix on Pigeonkit, who lowered her head sheepishly. She didn't know why, but she was ashamed everyone knew Moonkit and not her. She must have done something wrong!

"I'm Pigeonkit."

He nodded at her, waving his tail. "I'm Bramblepaw. If you need anything, come see me, okay?" The two kits nodded, and he gently licked Moonkit on the head, then touched noses with Pigeonkit, before turning and returning to his den.

Before Pigeonkit could comprehend this she heard Poppystripe's voice calling them back to the nursery. Pigeonkit wasn't entirely sure what had happened, only that she was vaguely hurt. Her mother swept them both into the nest against her belly, and Pigeonkit looked up at her. "Mother? Why did everyone know Moonkit's name, but not mine? It's like nobody cared about me!" Moonkit stared at her, looking offended, but Poppystripe swept a tongue over Pigeonkit's ears. "Hush, little one. It doesn't matter, just go to sleep." She opened her mouth to protest, but she was already sinking down, and next thing she was aware of, the soft embrace of sleep overcame her.

She opened her eyes, looking around slowly. It was dark, and the nursery was empty. She frowned, blinking, and slowly stood, stretching. She sniffed the moss, but couldn't even smell her mother or Moonkit. She stepped out into the camp, looking around slowly. Everything was black, blacker than the night, her home covered in a blanket of shadows. She gulped, calling out in a soft, trembling voice. "Hello?"

She heard a soft rasp behind her, and whipped around, gasping. A cat was in the clearing with her, a cat with soft white fur-not much bigger than her-but gleaming with all the light of the stars. She opened her mouth to ask something- who were they, where was she, what was going on- but before the words could come the bright cat vanished into nothingness, and Pigeonkit was alone in the smothering blackness of the empty world her dreams brought her to.

* * *

 **AN: I know, it's not that great. It'll get better, promise! Starting off a story is rough.**

 **Edit: Added a missing part I forgot to put in!**


	3. Chapter 2

It had been several moons since the kits had first ventured into camp, and they'd since grown used to the clearing and the cats who lived in it. It was more cramped in the nursery, since Tawnyfeather moved in, pregnant with Leapfish's kits. They knew the names of almost every warrior, and every day Moonkit played with Hazelpaw and Bramblepaw. Pigeonkit had joined their game the first few times, but the apprentices clearly weren't as interested in her as her sister, so she instead preferred to play by herself, or visit the elders for stories. Today, she was doing something else. She'd waited all morning for Scorchfall to come back from dawn patrol, a mouse between her paws. She'd taken quite a shine to the quiet tom, and she wanted him to be her mentor. When the tom finally padded into the camp, scooping up the mouse and darting up to his paws, beaming up at him.

"Scorchfall! I brought you a mouse!" The tom blinked, then smirked, leaning down.

"Thank you, little Pigeonkit, but I already ate. Maybe take it to the elders, and they'll tell you a story?" She hesitated, looking dejected, but nodded and picked the mouse back up, scampering over to the elders. She rather liked the elders, honestly, Mothpelt and Bluetail were both friendly, and both told great stores. Bluetail was the only one awake, though, and he perked when she stumbled in, smiling at her.

She dropped the mouse by his side, staring up at him. "Come for a story, little one?" She hesitated, then shrugged. He frowned, noticing her dejected look. "What happened, Pigeonkit?"

"Bluetail? Why does everyone love Moonkit more than me?" The elder blinked, then smiled sympathetically.

"Don't worry, little one, it will pass. Every litter has the popular one, as soon as you're apprentices the clan will see you as equals. Just be patient." She nodded, but still looked upset. She sighed, nuzzling the elder. "Thanks, Blutail." She left the elder to eat in peace, looking around, trying to find something to do. Everyone was too busy for her!

"You look like you've lost a pheasant and found a shrew." She yelped at the chilling voice right by her ear, whipping around, finding herself face-to-face with Raggedpaw. Ever since their first encounter, the sisters were both terrified of the dark apprentice, and avoided him whenever they could. Pigeonpaw took a step back, ears pressing against her skull. The apprentice smirked, sweeping his tail around her. "Calm down, shrimp. I'm not going to bite. You're Moonkit's sister, right?" Forgetting how terrified she was of him for a second, with rage burning in her eyes, she shot to her paws and hissed at him.

"I have a name, you know!" She froze, realizing what she'd just done. The apprentices told her that he was violent and temperamental, and that training with him was a nightmare, because if he lost anything he'd torment them afterwards, with thorns in their bedding and purposefully sabotaging their hunts. This was the cat she'd just hissed in the face of. She stepped back, opening her mouth to apologize, but then she realized he didn't look angry. In fact, he looked… Amused.

"Apologies," came the slow rumble, "I didn't think of my words. What's your name, then?" She was so shocked, she nearly forgot how to respond. "P… Pigeonkit."

"Well, Pigeonkit, would you like to perhaps share some fresh-kill with me?" She was still shocked, but managed to nod, following him to the fresh-kill pile. He still had an amused glint in his eyes, picking up a rabbit and laying down a foxlength away, gesturing for her to lie down next to him. She did so nervously, very aware of his eyes on her, and of a few suspicious glances from warriors around the clearing. She took a nervous bite, listening as he started to talk.

"I feel bad for you, Pigeonkit, do you know why? You aren't imagining it. Everyone does, in fact, like Moonkit more than you. Hurts, doesn't it?" She looked at him suddenly, shocked. "When she was born, our old medicine cat, Thorntail, declared she would have a great destiny. Everyone is hoping to be a part of it." She looked back down at the rabbit, feeling her appetite vanish immediately. So Moonkit really was special. And she wasn't, she was just… A normal cat. A boring, everyday cat, who'd never be more than an average warrior. Even Moonkit's name was more special! She turned back to Raggedpaw, eyes full of pain, and he smiled crookedly at her.

"You know what, Pigeonkit?" She tilted her head, confused. "I think you're the special one." Her expression turned from pain to shock, eyes widening.

"What?"

"I don't like Moonpaw. She's spoiled. I like you far more." He smirked, a smirk that not long before would have given her shivers, but now, she felt a faint glow in her chest. It suddenly didn't matter how menacing and creepy he was.

She had finally made a friend.

* * *

 **AN: Wow, two chapters in one day! I'm gonna be trying to update this every couple of days, but I don't have any schedule yet. Feel free to review, I know it's not the best story out there or anything, but it is my first, so I hope to improve with time!**


	4. Chapter 3

Pigeonkit batted lazily at the stray scrap of moss that had fallen off her pelt, still slightly dull with sleep. They'd been pushed out of the nursery before even the sun had risen, because Tawnyfeather had begun her kitting. The nursery was surrounded, Leapfish and Poppystripe both by the entrance, Sootpaw occasionally darting out to fetch something else for the queen, and Fawnstep himself inside with her. Moonkit sighed next to her, eyes fixed on the apprentices' den. Pigeonkit nudged her lightly, smiling at her. "Hey, wanna play a game?" Moonkit blinked at her, as if shocked she'd offer, and, as if right on cue, Bramblepaw stepped from the den, stretching and yawning. Moonkit shook her head, standing. "With cats like Bramblepaw and Hazelpaw, why would I want to play with you?" Pigeonpaw stood in place, frozen in shock as her sister barreled towards the apprentice, greeting him with a loud mew. Then, bitterness rose in her chest, and she turned away, snorting. _Fine, she didn't need Moonkit anyways! Who would want to play with that bossy furball anyways?_

She glanced back-up, only to see a fuming Moonkit and an annoyed Bramblepaw- she couldn't hear from her current position, but judging by the equally-annoyed looking Petalspots coming over to scold the kit, she had been holding up his leaving for training. _Good,_ she thought, _what she deserves._ She yawned a bit, watching Moonkit for a few more moments until another cat caught her eye- Raggedpaw slid from the den, yawning and slowly stretching himself out. Moonkit had been lingering by the den entrance, but at the sight of him, she turned tail and darted away, over to where the elders lived, retreating into their den. _Coward._

Pigeonkit couldn't help but grin at this sight, a grin that only grew wider when Raggedpaw caught her eye and returned it. He glanced around, then padded over to her, sitting down and slowly drawing his tongue over his paw, starting to groom himself carefully. "Why aren't you going out with your mentor?" Pigeonkit inquired, tilting her head a little. He paused, glancing at her with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I put thorns in Hazelpaw's nest, so I'm confined to camp for half a moon." Pigeonkit gasped, eyes widening. "Raggedpaw! That's so mean!" He grinned, looking pleased with himself.

"It is! And you know what?" He leaned closer, whispering to her so no other cat could hear them. "I'm sneaking out tonight." Pigeonkit gaped at him, shocked, and grew even more so at his next statement- "I want you to come with me."

The grey kit searched for a proper response to this. What was she even supposed to ask, to say? Without thinking, she blurted out the first thing that popped into her head. "What about Moonkit?"

"What _about_ her?"

* * *

 **AN: A shorter one, but the next chapter is gonna be really long to make up for it! I promise, things will get more interesting soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

Pigeonkit sat nervously by the nursery entrance, peering out into the camp. The last warrior had finally retreated to the dens, leaving only Shadowleg sitting there, her back to the camp, standing guard. She glanced up at a flicker of movement, watching the dark tom slip from the apprentices' den. He gestured for her to wait for a few moments, then slid out of the dirt place tunnel. She waited for a few minutes, before following. She was quivering with excitement, and so caught up in what she was doing she ran straight into him. He looked down at her, frowning, then smirked a bit at her clumsy enthusiasm. He stood, gesturing for her to follow, leading her out into the forest. She followed his pawsteps closely, staying as silent as she could. It was dark, but she was taking in every detail she could of her surroundings. The trees seemed to stretch so tall she couldn't imagine how old they were, and a cool wind ruffled her fur. She ran into him again, not realizing he had stopped, shaking her head and looking up at him. He turned to look at her again amber eyes gleaming in the night. "Do you know what this is?"

She looked around, then shook her head. They were in a small clearing, the ground covered in thick, springy moss. She took a few steps ahead of him, looking around. He sat down, watching her, then speaking in his deep, soft rasp. "This is the Mossy Clearing. It's where apprentices train for battle and hunting." She turned back to him, confused. "When I was a kit, Birchslip, Birchpaw at the time, would sneak me out and teach me what she was taught. I'm going to do the same for you."

"Why?"

He just gave her a chilling look that clearly said 'stop asking questions', before standing and walking a few tail-lengths away. "Let's get started, shall we? Do you know the hunter's crouch?"

* * *

"That's enough for tonight." Pigeonkit stopped where she was, blinking at him. "Already?" She questioned, disappointed. They'd been having such fun! Raggedpaw gestured to the moon, causing her to look up and gasp. It was already moon-high! As if on cue, she yawned, then turning back to him. He smiled, then picked her up gently by the scruff. She didn't fight, just yawned again, letting him carry her back to camp. She let her mind wander, and wasn't brought back to reality until she was set on the ground right outside the nursery. She blinked sleepily at him, then smiled. "Good night, Raggedpaw," she whispered, and he licked her between the ears, nudging her towards the nursery entrance before turning and padding back to his own nest. She staggered back to Poppystripe and Moonkit's side, curling up and immediately falling asleep.

She was running through the forest, a fully grown warrior, leaping farther than any cat could. She looked up at a tree, the tallest tree in the world, and without hesitation, launched herself halfway up the trunk, to a thick branch. She looked out over the forest, feeling the breeze ruffle her fur. She was the most powerful cat in the world!

Then, suddenly, she wasn't. Everything changed at once, the sun went out, and she was a kit again. She sunk her claws into the branch, shrinking down. How was she going to get down?! She looked down, and saw, with terror, that an inky blackness was starting to flood the forest. The shadows rose, slowly, engulfing the ground, the trees. She gasped as a sudden gust of wind blew her off the branch, but at the last second she caught it, holding on with all her might. Her muscles screamed in protest, but she refused to let go. She lifted her gaze from the rising blackness, and saw two figures standing on the branch above her.

Moonkit gleamed, shone with all the beauty of a star, but stared down at her coldly, uncaring. Raggedpaw was a twisted apparition, his rough, messy fur dripping with the darkness she so feared. But the fear in his dark, empty eyes was obvious. She opened her mouth to plead for help again- but her muscles finally gave out, and she dropped like a stone towards the murky blackness. The last thing she saw was Raggedpaw launching himself towards her, and then it was nothing, just blackness. Just before it completely overwhelmed her, she felt his paws, against her chest, wrapping his body around hers as they both sank into nothingness. She pressed against him, but she wasn't afraid anymore. She had nothing to be scared of, not while she was with him. She looked up, seeing Moonkit's light in the distance. It no longer seemed to her as a warm, welcoming beacon. To her, it seemed a lie, a distant and cold distraction, trying to lead her astray.

 _Moonkit was not to be trusted._


	6. Chapter 5

The last two moons had gone a lot better than Pigeonkit would have suspected. She'd fallen into a routine- wake up, greet Scorchfall, bring fresh-kill to the elders, and find something to do for the day. Scorchfall seemed amused by her daily greetings, but impressed by her devotion- and Raggedpaw had told her that he overheard Scorchfall asking to mentor her! She hoped Swiftstar would agree, she greatly admired the warrior; who seemed to be one of the few who didn't admire her sister for no reason.

Raggedpaw himself had made her life a whole lot easier- or, should she say, Raggedtail. He'd been made a warrior early for his 'quick learning and skills', but she suspected Duskfoot just wanted to get the unruly tom out of her fur. At his ceremony, the cheering had been reluctant, so she tried to make up for her clanmate's lack of enthusiasm by doubling her own.

As he was a warrior now, he was frequently busy, but he made sure to visit her every day, or every night. Their training was a frequent thing, and had grown more intensive. She had no doubt if she played with the apprentices and Moonkit, she'd win. But she was no longer interested in them, even though if she so desired, they had to let her play- Swiftstar himself had berated them for turning her away. The memory of their faces as their leader scolded them made her heart warm. But Raggedtail was way better than them!

She jumped, startled out of her thoughts, as she felt a tail brush against her side. Speak of a badger. She turned to face him, giving him a crooked grin. She often tried to copy the menacing, razor-sharp grin he was giving her this moment, but she was still soft and cute, and couldn't quite manage to capture the sheer horror of his expressions.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Of course I am. I've been waiting six whole moons for this!" She puffed up, lashing her tail indignantly.

"Are you nervous?" She hesitated, then nodded. He shifted a bit, lifting his tail, and she obediently cuddled into his side, letting his tail curl around her. She spoke quietly, looking at her paws.

"What if I get a mentor that doesn't like me? Or everyone expects me to be as good as Moonkit is? Or-" His tail brushed over her mouth, and she silenced, looking up at him.

"You're a tough little cat, Pigeonkit. You'll show everyone else that you're better than Moonkit, trust me. Once they see that, they'll be all over you." She stared at him, skeptical, and he smirked. "What?"

"You're being all sweet and stuff.. Are you sick?" She stopped, staring at his face. "You know something! What are you hiding from me?" She bristled, battering at his face, and he cackled, leaping to his paws and easily jumping away from her. She squealed, throwing herself at his paws. "You fox-heart, tell me!"

* * *

Swiftstar smiled to himself, watching the two playing. Raggedtail was not a nice or friendly cat, but he seemed to warm up around little Pigeonkit. The two were good for eachother, she needed someone to show her she was just as special as his sister, he needed someone to keep his claws sheathed. He sighed, frowning to himself.

He just hoped his choice hadn't been a mistake.

* * *

Nighttime had come, and Pigeonkit sighed, staring out into the camp from the nursery. Tumblekit and Shellkit were sleeping nearby, both their mother and her own had left their kits to go out for a walk. She glanced over at Moonkit, smiling and nudging her gently. The pale kit glanced up, looking annoyed. "What?"

"It's our last night before we're apprentices."

"Yeah, I know that, mouse-brain, what do you want?"

Pigeonkit flinched at her tone, sighing. She'd been hoping her sister would want to sit in the clearing with her, to celebrate, but it didn't seem like it was to be. "Nothing, doesn't matter." Moonkit snorted, mumbled something about 'wasting her time', and flopped back down. Pigeonkit slid from her own nest, slipping out and staring up at the sky. The stars soothed her. She'd be an apprentice soon, a cat separate from Moonkit, an individual. An equal. And here, under the loving gaze of her ancestors, she felt like the only cat in the world. It wasn't lonely. If anything, it was freeing.

"I'll be the best I can be," she whispered to the stars. "I swear it."

* * *

 **AN: Finally getting to the interesting stuff! Next chapter, the ceremony!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She couldn't believe the day had finally come. She was sitting outside of the nursery, neatly groomed by Poppystripe, staring blankly ahead of her. She was aware of Moonkit's complaining as Poppystripe groomed her, of the dawn patrol returning and speaking to Specklenose, of those dark, thoughtful amber eyes focused directly on her. She didn't have to look to be able to tell Raggedtail was staring at her. She could feel his eyes. She blinked, watching Swiftstar pad from his den and leap up onto the Tallbranch, standing up straight and surveying his clan for a few moments. She felt her heart skip, breath catching. It was time.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tallbranch for a clan meeting!" Everyone slowly trickled to the center of the clearing, and Swiftstar leapt down, landing lightly and gesturing for the kits to walk forwards. Pigeonkit walked forwards calmly, head held high, and Moonkit stumbled a bit in an attempt to keep up with her sister. Pigeonkit only now realized that she was bigger than Moonkit. That was satisfying. They both stood in front of Swiftstar, Pigeonkit holding his gaze evenly, Moonkit quivering beside her. The leader stood, speaking in a loud, clear voice.

"Today, two young cats stand before me. They have reached six moons of age, and it is time for them to train in the ways of their clan. Moonkit, step forwards." The pale kit did so, staring up at him. "From this day on, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Moonpaw." He turned his gaze to the crowd of warriors. "Scorchfall. It is time for you to receive a new apprentice. I trust you to pass on your wisdom and skill to her, and train her in the ways of the warrior code."

Pigeonkit was horrified. _But he was supposed to be my mentor!_ She watched as the cat she'd worked so hard to get the approval of touched noses with her sister. _It isn't fair!_

Swiftstar turned back to her, smiling gently, and she stared numbly back. "Pigeonkit, step forwards." She did so, not taking her eyes off his. "Until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Pigeonpaw." He paused, lifting his head proudly. "And I will mentor her."

She was stunned for a moment, mouth slightly open, but then her chest flooded with joy. The leader, and her own father, was her mentor!

A yowl cut into her joyful thoughts. She turned around, staring at the cat who had caused it. Lightningtooth bristled, lashing his tail.

"You can't train your own daughter!"

Swiftstar opened his mouth, but Specklenose leapt up before he could say anything, stalking towards Lightningtooth until they were nearly nose to nose.

"You question our leader?! What, you think he won't train her properly?!"

"I think he's showing favoritism! There are many capable warriors in the clan!"

"Oh, so our leader isn't a-"

" _Stop it!_ " Raggedtail's sudden roar made everyone jump, and Pigeonpaw shrank back against Swiftstar, lowering her ears. The dark tabby shoved himself between the two quarreling warriors, snarling. "You're scaring her! What are you doing, squabbling like a couple of kits?! Grow up! Leader's word is law." The two sat down, looking abashed. Raggedtail turned to Swiftstar and Pigeonpaw, nodding his approval and returning to his seat. Swiftstar nudged her to her feet, and she complied, obediently touching her nose to his. She caught a slight glimpse of Moonpaw, out of the corner of her eye, smirking at her. The clan immediately started chanting her name- and she heard Raggedtail, clearly shouting her name when the rest of the clan muttered it uncertainly- and she heard Specklenose, Bramblepaw, Poppystripe, and Fawnstep join. Her heart warmed again. Despite the opposition, there were still cats who supported her, and thought she deserved the leader as her mentor. She turned to Moonpaw, returning her smirk. The pale apprentice's smug look wavered, and Pigeonpaw's grew.

She'd show her who the best sister really was.

* * *

 **AN: Finally, they're apprentices! Lightningtooth isn't done with this issue, don't think he is! But Pigeonpaw is gonna not take this lying down anymore!**

 **also, added some changes to Allegiances!**


	8. Chapter 7

Swiftstar led his new apprentice out of the camp, walking slowly to make sure she could keep up. She followed closely behind, looking around. She'd never been outside of the camp in daylight, and she thought it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. The sunlight glistened in the leaves, dappling over the ground. Swiftstar smiled back at her, flicking her nose with his tail to get her attention. She perked, then lowered her ears, grinning. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Pigeonpaw, just pay attention." His tone was kind and friendly, and she instantly decided she loved having him as a mentor. He led her throughout the trees, explaining the territory as he went. She learned all the landmarks in their territory- the Dead Tree that had been struck by lightning and provided shelter to prey, but occasionally foxes and badgers as well; the small river that never ran dry, even in greenleaf heat, but tended to flood under heavy rains, and served as their border with Sunclan; the abandoned twoleg nest, which, despite the tree laying over it from a windstorm seasons ago, had served as shelter for the clan many times. She drank in every sight, every smell, every word Swiftstar said. They were padding down a slope, and the trees started thinning out. He stopped her, lifting her tail, and she peered past him and gasped. Cats! She bristled, but Swiftstar frowned at her and she forced her fur to lie flat. The patrol of cats had taken notice of them, and the cat in the lead- a large smoky black tom with a white throat- lifted his tail in greeting. Swiftstar did the same. Pigeonpaw opened her mouth, scenting, then realization hit her. They were at the border, of course! This was a Frostclan patrol!

The leading tom dipped his head respectfully. "Greetings, Swiftstar. Who is this?" He stared at her with narrowed grey eyes, and she twitched her whiskers nervously.

"This is my apprentice, Pigeonpaw. Pigeonpaw, this is Smokewing, Whitebranch, and- Shimmerpaw, isn't it?" The beautiful silver tabby beside Whitebranch nodded briskly, looking the Stormclan leader up and down.

Pigeonpaw observed all these cats, then waved her tail. "It's nice to meet you all!" She frowned a bit- her voice was shaking. Smokewing smiled sympathetically.

"First time out?"

she nodded, lowering her ears a bit- then raising them again when the most beautiful voice she'd ever heard came from that beautiful silver apprentice.

"It's very nice to meet you, Pigeonpaw. I hope we get to meet again at the gathering." Pigeonpaw just nodded, wowed by how simply stunning this apprentice was. Comparing her to Moonpaw was like comparing the moon to a dim star- no cat could compete.

"I'm sure she will, Shimmerpaw," Swiftstar mewed, looking at his shocked apprentice and smiling, "but for now, I should continue showing her the territory. It was nice meeting with all of you." He gestured for Pigeonpaw to follow him, and she stammered a quick goodbye to the patrol and darted after her leader.

Once they'd reached the shelter of the trees, he turned to her, a warm smile on his face. "What did you think of them?"

She thought this over for a few moments, replaying the meeting in her head. "They seemed really friendly." She glanced at him to see his reaction, and to her surprise, he nodded in approval. "But aren't the clans supposed to be enemies?"

"We are at a time of peace, Pigeonpaw- and Frostclan have always been friendly towards Stormclan. That tom, Smokewing, he's their deputy." She blinked in shock, tilting her head. She was dimly aware they'd reached the training hollow, but was still paying attention to Swiftstar. He looked proud of her, but she wasn't really sure why. "Now, this here is the training hollow, but you know that already, don't you?" She lowered her ears, quickly averting her gaze. How did he know?

"Calm down, you aren't in trouble. In fact, I'm the one who started this little tradition. My sister, Birchslip, had her apprenticeship held back because of something another kit did that she was blamed for- I ended up training her everything I learned for an entire moon until she was finally made an apprentice. I'm glad to see the tradition hasn't died. Now," he grinned, eyes glinting, placing his paws firmly on the ground, "let's see what you know."

* * *

 **AN: So we get to meet some new faces! They'll be important later! Except Whitebranch.**

 **So here's a question: how does everyone feel about Raggedtail and Pigeonpaw's relationship?**


	9. Chapter 8

The setting sun cast blood-red light through the branches. They'd been sparring nonstop since sunhigh- she'd finally gotten a grip on the tom's shoulders, and was battering at him with her hindpaws. He twisted, but she held firmly, kicking him repeatedly. She was distracted with two more cats entering the clearing, and Swiftstar took the opportunity to roll over her, squashing her. When she got up, she shook off her fur, looking up at the two newcomers. Bramblepaw waved his tail, grinning sheepishly, and Petalspots dipped her head. She frowned a bit, still unsure of what she felt about Bramblepaw. He did like Moonpaw more, after all… but he seemed friendly, and happy to see her.

"Hate to interrupt," Petalspots mewed softly, "we just wanted to do a quick spar."

"It's fine, it's fine! Why don't we let him spar with Pigeonpaw?" Pigeonpaw blinked at her mentor in shock- Bramblepaw was almost a warrior! Petalspots also looked concerned, but just nodded. The two mentors sat side by side at the edge of the clearing, and Pigeonpaw stood, facing Bramblepaw. He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

The words were barely out of his mouth when Pigeonpaw jumped right at him. He braced himself, but at the last moment she twisted to the side, running past him and kicking out. He let out a startled gasp as she hit his side, and stumbled, but caught himself and whipped around, grabbing her with his paws and dragging her back to him. She twisted and squirmed in his grip, landing a kick on his muzzle and dropping from his grip, landing heavily on the ground. Bramblepaw reared up, and she threw herself at his hindlegs, this time successfully knocking him over. She rolled, planting her paws on his shoulders, pinning him down.

"That's enough." At Swiftstar's mew, she drew back, letting Bramblepaw rise. He got to his paws, looking at her with narrowed eyes. She felt her breath catch in her throat, the rush of excitement drowned in an icy feeling that grabbed her heart in sharp claws. Was he angry or upset?! But the fear quickly evaporated when a grin broke across his face.

"Jeez, you're a natural at this! We should train together more often!" Their mentors began to pad back to the camp, and they raced after them, Pigeonpaw feeling the exhilaration return. She'd beaten Bramblepaw! He was over halfway through his training! "And you even beat me! Hazelpaw can't even beat me!" She hesitated, and he noticed, tilting his head. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think Hazelpaw likes me. She seems sort of like a bully."

He cringed, hesitating. "Oh jeez, I didn't even- I'm sorry, Pigeonpaw! I like you, and I'm sure Hazelpaw does too!" Pigeonpaw nodded, but she wasn't convinced. Hazelpaw wasn't as friendly to her, from what she'd seen- and Lightningtooth was her mentor. Pigeonpaw really didn't want to mess with that, or him. Bramblepaw nudged her gently, smiling. "Don't worry- I promise, I'll hang out with you from now on! And at the rate you're going, you'll be a Warrior before me!"

She nodded, smiling back after a moment. "Sure, Bramblepaw. I'd love to train together again sometime!" He nodded, then padded off to the apprentice's den, probably to get some rest. She was tired, but she wasn't really ready to join him just yet. Instead, she settled down on the edge of camp, staring out into space blankly. She wasn't fully aware of Raggedtail lying down, pressing himself next to her, until he licked her ear.

"How was it?"

She looked at him, then smiled, thinking about what Bramblepaw said. She shifted, starting to tell him all about her day.

She'd really like to be a warrior soon.

* * *

 **AN: Guess who's back, and gonna take eight years to update?**


	10. Chapter 9

Pigeonpaw padded closely behind Bramblepaw, quivering from excitement. She'd been waiting for this moment since she was a kit, almost as much as she'd been waiting to be an apprentice. Her first gathering! And she didn't have to worry about Moonpaw or Lightningtooth ruining it! Lightningtooth hadn't been chosen to go, and Moonpaw had twisted her paw on a branch while exploring, and couldn't walk easily. She felt a pang of regret at the thought Raggedtail was staying behind, too. She'd hoped he'd be by her side- but he'd told her that she'd be fine, she made friends easier than any other cat.

Bramblepaw slowed, walking by her side. "Are you excited?"

"Of course! I've been waiting so long for this!" She lifted her tail, twitching her whiskers happily. "And it's finally happening!" The two apprentices fell silent when a hiss from ahead came, shooshing them. Pigeonpaw couldn't tell who it came from, but she fell silent anyways. The clan approached the meeting place- a stone hollow in the ground, large enough to hold all three clans. The other two clans are already there, and the air was somber and quiet. Pigeonpaw frowned, looking around. She thought it was supposed to be lively! She glanced at Bramblepaw, who was also frowning, and looked around. The cats mostly weren't mingling, and hostility crackled in the air. She looked up at the leaders- Swiftstar looked so small compared to the other two- who must be Brownstar and Crowstar. She turned her eyes to the deputies- and felt a pang of horror when she saw not Smokewing, but Smalltail, sitting with Dappleface and Specklenose. Was he dead? She glanced around- her horror faded, and her confusion grew, as she saw the smoky tom sitting at the edge of the clearing, glaring at anyone who approached him. She stood up straight, and padded over to him, ignoring his icy glare and the stares of everyone else, sitting down right next to him.

"What are you doing all on your own?"

"Go back to your clan, Pigeonpaw, you shouldn't sit with me." He looked down, and she felt her chest tighten when she saw the tired, confused kit sitting against his belly. Something was definitely wrong.

"Nobody should be alone at the Gathering." He opened his mouth to argue, but Brownstar's yowl drowned him out, signifying the Gathering was beginning. He glared at her, and his glare intensified when Shimmerpaw and another apprentice- a dark grey tom- snuck back and sat next to Pigeonpaw. Pigeonpaw waved her tail in greeting, and Shimmerpaw nodded at her, then spoke to her in a soft, gentle whisper. "We don't agree with what's happening."

Pigeonpaw wanted to ask what she meant, but Brownstar had stepped up, speaking first. "Prey is running well in Sunclan. We have two new apprentices, Leafpaw and Bearpaw," he paused and the clans started chanting their names, hesitantly. The grey tom by their side stiffened, puffing out his chest, and Pigeonpaw and Shimmerpaw joined in. Once the chanting died away, he dipped his head. "And Hopleg has moved to the elder den." He stepped back, and Swiftstar stepped back forwards to take his place. "Prey is plentiful in Stormclan, as well, and we have two new apprentices as well- my own daughters, Pigeonpaw and Moonpaw. Moonpaw couldn't come tonight," he fixed his warm gaze on his daughter, who puffed up and beamed back, "but Pigeonpaw is here." Pigeonpaw felt her heart soar. They were cheering her name! The moment dragged on forever and was done far too soon at the same time. Swiftstar stepped back, and Crowstar stepped forwards, eyes darkened, looking around the clearing. Everything fell silent, and she let out a loud hiss, lashing her tail. "As you all know, a large group of rogues have been harassing the clans for several moons." The other two leaders nodded, but neither spoke, just exchanged glances as Crowstar carried on. "Frostclan has decided to combat this threat starting from the inside. We are cleansing ourselves of the rogues that walk among us!" Her voice had risen, and she turned her gaze to the other two leaders, staring at them fiercely. "Will either of you take in these rogues?" Swiftstar stepped up to meet her, meeting her eyes calmly.

"Crowstar, Smokewing has served as your loyal deputy for a long time, and I'm sure he hasn't done anything to earn exile, apart from being born a rogue!" Pigeonpaw turned her gaze to Smokewing in shock. He had his head down, eyes full of shame and anger, ears pressed back. Without even thinking she pushed her pelt against his, hoping to comfort him. She stayed there, turning her eyes back to Crowstar as the black leader carried on.

"Times have changed, Swiftstar, and I will not risk my clan. Will you take these unwanted cats?" Yowls from the Stormclan cats immediately came from below- "You fox-heart!" "Of course we will!" "These cats do not deserve persecution!" Swiftstar raised his tail, silencing his cats, narrowing his eyes.

"Stormclan will never turn away a cat in need. We will take them." Pigeonpaw felt a thrill of triumph. Smokewing was joining them! She smiled at the tom, who gave her a small, awkward smile back. She twitched her whiskers at Swiftstar's announcement that the Gathering was over. She glanced at the white and grey tom making his way towards them, and blinked and tensed when Shimmerpaw suddenly leaned in close, breathing into her ear. "Meet me here in three days, at moonrise. Only bring those you would trust with your life." With that, she rose, going to meet with her clanmates, right as Swiftstar reached them. He dipped his head to Smokewing, who awkwardly did the same.

"I can't thank you enough, Swiftstar." Swiftstar just nodded, giving him a gentle smile.

"Pigeonpaw, will you guide Smokewing back to camp?" She nodded, perking, and stood, brushing her tail against the tom. He stood as well, going to pick up the little kit, but Specklenose nudged him gently, purring.

"I'll do that, don't worry. What's her name?"

Smokewing turned his gaze back to the kit, who was now sleeping, her soft flanks rising and falling as she dozed. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't recognize, mixed in with the grief and confusion.

"Lostkit."

* * *

 **AN: Jeez, sorry this took forever!**


	11. Chapter 10

Pigeonpaw padded into camp, Smokewing by her side silently. She gave the tom a pitying look- he looked so tired. The cats who had waited to hear what had happened immediately clustered around the group, asking questions. A loud yowl silenced them, and Swiftstar leapt up to the Tallbranch, overlooking his gathered clanmates. Pigeonpaw sat down, and Smokewing copied her. The clan's eyes all seemed to be turned to him, and a few gave Pigeonpaw questioning glances- then turned away at her icy glare. Inside, she was just happy she'd finally perfected that look. Raggedtail would be proud. She snapped her attention up as Swiftstar began to speak, even though she already knew what he was going to say.

"Stormclan, this gathering was… Troubling," the small leader began, gazing down at them. "It seems in her old age, stress and paranoia has gotten to Crowstar." Pigeonpaw glanced at Smokewing, to see if this offended him, but he was gazing up at Swiftstar with steely eyes. "Out of her fear of rogues, she has banished her own deputy, and a young kit from her clan." Yowls of anger instantly rang out, several cats standing up and bristling.

"Swiftstar, we have to do something!" Birchslip yowled, Leapfish and Shadowleg nodding in approval.

Swiftstar let his clanmates quiet down on their own before continuing. "There is nothing we can do, Birchslip, apart from offer sanctuary to these cats, and take them in as our own." He turned his eyes to Riverdusk, who timidly lifted her tail. "Yes, Riverdusk?"

"What will he do if we go to war with Frostclan?" Swiftstar paused at this, then looked at Smokewing questioningly. Smokewing narrowed his eyes a bit, then stood, looking around at the gathered cats.

"Frostclan is not my place of birth, but they took me in when I had nowhere to go. However, my leader and several warriors have made it clear that they don't want me around, and Frostclan is no longer home to me. I will miss it dearly, but I belong to Stormclan now, and will defend it if I need to. Lostkit is young- he won't remember this. He will believe himself to be a Stormclan cat, if you allow it, and I would prefer if it were so." Swiftstar nodded, and the rest of the clan looked relieved. Smokewing sat back down, twitching his whiskers awkwardly. Swiftstar leapt down from the branch and retreated into his den, signaling the meeting was over. Everyone nearly instantly turned to Smokewing, but before any questions could be asked, Petalspots stood, raising her voice to talk over all her clanmates.

"Alright everyone, come on, get to your nests! I'm sure you have lots of questions, but that can wait till morning! Come on, Specklenose will have your tails if you sleep in!" That seemed to do it, and most cats dispersed, leaving the two black tabby brothers, Raggedtail and Sootpaw, Pigeonpaw, Smokewing, and Petalspots. Petalspots dipped her head to Smokewing, purring. "They'll get used to you, don't worry. Come on, I'll show you the warrior's den!" Smokewing stood, following the she-cat, turning back to mew a soft, raspy 'good night' to Pigeonpaw. She nodded to him, watching him retreat into the warrior's den. She was tired, but she had one more thing to do. She turned, meeting Raggedtail's eyes for a moment. He nodded, then stood, touching his nose to his brothers' and padding over to her.

"In three nights I'm meeting Leafpaw and Shimmerpaw at the Gathering Hollow." He nodded in understanding, and she relaxed. She didn't even have to ask.

"I'll be there."

* * *

The next day, Specklenose was up at the crack of dawn, rounding up cats for patrols. "Lightningtooth, Leapfish, Hazelpaw, check the borders, you're dawn patrol. Poppystripe, you're leading the hunting patrol. Take Birchslip and Smokewing. M- what?!" She broke off, looking annoyed, as she suddenly received confused stares. "Is there a problem?!"

"Not… Exactly, Specklenose," Leapfish mewed, looking awkward. The deputy looked between her cats challengingly, and snapped her glare to the icy Raggedtail, watching all this with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Specklenose," he purred, voice smooth and silky, "I think Smokewing should get a little more familiar with the territory before he goes hunting. He hasn't exactly been here long." Specklenose looked like she was about to be offended, but thought better of it and smoothed down her fur, nodding. Smokewing looked slightly relieved, but mostly tired.

"Will you take him?"

"Sure." Raggedtail grinned, lifting himself to his paws. "Pigeonpaw's coming with us." Pigeonpaw had just been opening her mouth to ask, and stifled a purr. She should have known she didn't even need to ask.

Bramblepaw shot to his paws, fluffing up in excitement. "I wana go too!" He stopped, suddenly glancing at his mentor for confirmation. Petalspots twitched her whiskers, amused, and nodded. Bramblepaw purred loudly, bouncing a little, trotting to join them. Specklenose gave them a little nod, and the group set off.

Pigeonpaw greatly enjoyed the tour of the territory. They led him around, the two apprentices chattering happily about their favorite spots in the territory. They showed him most of it, avoiding the borders intentionally. He seemed to enjoy it, from what Pigeonpaw could tell, even telling them a bit about his own territory. She greatly enjoyed all of their company. Smokewing was quiet, and intelligent, but his eyes sparked with joy. Bramblepaw was a ball of energy, leaping about and chatting, easily distracted but fun. And Raggedtail was, well, Raggedtail. He wasn't smiling, but she could see in his eyes he was having a good time. When they got back to camp, she was almost sad. They were having such fun! She looked around camp when they entered- and frowned when Swiftstar padded up to them.

"Bramblepaw," the leader mewed softly, "do you mind if I speak with these three in my den?" Bramblepaw looked confused, but nodded, touching his nose to Pigeonpaw's shoulder and darting off to the apprentice's den. The three remaining cats glanced at eachother, then padded after Swiftstar. He sat down on his nest, and faced the three sitting cats. "Pigeonpaw, I'm afraid I'm faced with quite the dilemma. I had expected this to be a time of peace, but it looks like we could be facing war in the future." He smiled nervously, then lowered his head. "I'm sorry, but as both my kit and my apprentice, I have an obligation to make sure you have the finest mentor possible." She nodded slowly, but she felt like her heart was breaking. It was like he didn't want her anymore! Raggedtail and Smokewing both curled their tails around her at the same time, then looked at eachother, amused at their simultaneous reaction. Swiftstar smiled a bit, gently, then lifted his gaze to address the warriors. "You must both know that you are both allowed to reject this offer. I chose Scorchfall because he would treat Moonpaw like an equal, not a gift from Starclan. But Raggedtail, I've chosen you for the opposite reason. You may be inexperienced, but my daughter seems to care for you above all others, and I know you would be a good mentor for her. Smokewing," he turned to the darker tom, who met his gaze calmly, "you have barely been with us a day, and I know how much this is asking of you. But you are a wise, experienced cat, and known for being just and kind. You raised an excellent warrior in Cloudbreath, and you could teach my daughter things no other Stormclan cat can." He sat back, sighing. "Of course, this doesn't mean you have-"

Raggedtail spoke up before he could even finish that sentence. "Swiftstar, I've wanted her as an apprentice since I was an apprentice. I'd be honored."

Smokewing looked down at her, and then smiled gently. "It would be my pleasure to raise such a bright young cat."

She gazed at them both, the sadness over losing her mentor being replaced by having these two incredible warriors taking over. She couldn't believe it! Before she knew it, she was purring, puffing up proudly. Both of them gave her an amused look, and she returned with a cheeky grin. She met her father's eyes, grinning wider.

"Don't worry, Swiftstar, I'll go easy on them!"

* * *

 **AN: Finally, things are starting to pick up!**

 **QOTC: What do you think about Smokewing so far? How do you think he feels about this sudden change?**

 **Also, I have a new story up called Swan Feathers, and I'd greatly appreciate some feedback!**


	12. Chapter 11

Pigeonpaw grunted a bit as a paw nudged her side. She batted it away, but the paw poked her repeatedly, until she lifted her head and glared crossly at Bramblepaw, who stood over her. He grinned a bit, nudging her again. "Come on, lazybones, you're gonna be late for training!" She grumbled, standing stiffly and stretching, intentionally brushing her tail over his face, causing him to splutter.

"Well? What are we doing today?"

"Come and see!" The tom turned and wriggled out of the den, and she followed him, muscles feeling stiff and tired. It was still extremely early, the pale light of dawn was visible through the branches. She yawned, then looked after Bramblepaw, who was padding over to where the mentors were sitting with their apprentices. Hazelpaw was grooming herself, and Moonpaw looked like she was asleep where she was sitting- but when her sister approached, she lazily lifted her tail in greeting, before closing her eyes again. Pigeonpaw was a little shocked that her sister greeted her, but she could sympathize. She felt dead on her paws. Lightningtooth didn't look too pleased to be sitting in between Smokewing and Raggedtail, especially since it looked like Raggedtail was talking to him. Pigeonpaw knew Raggedtail's grin, and could tell he was intentionally annoying the older warrior. Smokewing was chatting calmly with Petalspots, but when Pigeonpaw approached he stood and dipped his head a bit. Lightningtooth huffed, then stood.

"It's about time. Come on, we have to get going." He turned, padding out of the hollow, the others trailing after him. Moonpaw leaned over to Pigeonpaw, muttering "I'm glad he's not my mentor!" Pigeonpaw nodded in agreement. What a grump!

Once in the training hollow, they were split into teams- Hazelpaw with Bramblepaw, and Pigeonpaw with Moonpaw. Siblings vs. siblings. Pigeonpaw felt a little awkward, and judging by Moonpaw's expression, she felt the same. They all turned to the mentors as Petalspots spoke up, smiling at the apprentices.

"Being a warrior means a lot of things- but being able to work with your clanmates during combat is essential. One cat can not make up a clan! The goal is simple- you and your partner work together and pin down the other two. No claws or teeth. Now-" Pigeonpaw tensed, getting ready to spring, "begin!"

Hazelpaw leapt first, and Pigeonpaw ducked under her paws, rolling. She heard the muffled 'oof' behind her, and spun around to help Moonpaw, only to come face-to-face with Bramblepaw. He crashed into her, and she battered at him with her hindpaws, struggling to get out of his grip. He pinned her down, grunting, and Petalspot's voice rung out. "That's the end! Bramblepaw and Hazelpaw win!" Bramblepaw drew back, and Pigeonpaw rose, shaking herself off. Hazelpaw did the same, and returned to her brother's side. Moonpaw slunk to Pigeonpaw's side, shaking herself off. Smokewing spoke now, holding all the apprentices in his icy gaze. Pigeonpaw shuddered- not with fear, though. She wasn't afraid of Smokewing. In fact, she could barely tear her eyes away from his. He just had this air of commanding power around him. Pigeonpaw could see why he was deputy.

"Hazelpaw, Bramblepaw, you both won, but you're larger and more experienced than these two. Moonpaw, Pigeonpaw, you two now get a few minutes to plan how to counterattack their strategies. Bramblepaw, Hazelpaw, come here." The older apprentices obeyed, sharing a glance and sitting in front of the mentors. Pigeonpaw swept her tail around Moonpaw, all rivalries forgotten, leaning closer to her sister's ear. "Now here's what we're gonna do…"

* * *

Hazelpaw wasn't expecting Pigeonpaw to jump to meet her mid-leap, and both went tumbling. Pigeonpaw was slightly winded by the landing, but managed to roll away from her. Bramblepaw had rounded on Moonpaw, the same move he'd used before, and Pigeonpaw leapt clumsily, landing square on his shoulders. He yowled, twisting and shaking himself, but he couldn't dislodge her. He went to roll over- perfect!- and Pigeonpaw let go at the last second, half-squashed and breathless but definitely not trapped or smooshed completely. He rolled over twice, then stopped, stuck in place. Moonpaw pinned him down, putting her paws on his chest, and he grinned at her, panting. "Guess I walked into that one, huh?" He purred, then retreated to the edge of the clearing with the mentors to watch. "You can do it, Hazelpaw!"

Hazelpaw stalked towards Pigeonpaw, tail lashing, as the grey she-cat struggled to catch her breath. Pigeonpaw backed away, lowering herself. Not quite part of the plan. Moonpaw watched, tensing, unsure what to do. The black she-cat was in between the two, panting softly, and Pigeonpaw prepared for her to spring- only for her to whip around and leap at the unsuspecting Moonpaw. Moonpaw yelped, flailing her paws, as Hazelpaw bowled her over, pinning her easily. Pigeonpaw hissed in frustration, watching as her sister went to join Bramblepaw. It was her versus Hazelpaw, not odds she was too keen on. Then an idea struck her- she turned and ran, darting over to where the mentors were, skidding to a stop in front of the nearest- Smokewing- and grinning up at him. "Hey there clanmate! Me and my patrol were attacked, and I can't fight them off! We need reinforcements!" Hazelpaw yowled in shock, Moonpaw beamed, and Raggedtail burst into laughter.

Lightningtooth looked disgusted, and opened his mouth to scold her, but Petalspots spoke first, nudging him a bit to silence him. "That was a very clever idea, Pigeonpaw! In a real battle, there will usually be a cat bigger and stronger than you! There's no shame in going to get reinforcements, and it can save you a few scratches!" She looked around at all of them, smiling. "You all did wonderfully- and this will certainly be a good way to improve yourselves! Now, let's go through it step by step! Bramblepaw, let me see that leap again.."

* * *

Pigeonpaw padded into camp, sore and weary. They'd trained till sunhigh, and most of the times, she and Moonpaw had lost. Smokewing had showed them all a few Frostclan battle moves, using Raggedtail as a combat partner, and Pigeonpaw was impressed by how such a bulky cat still managed to be so fast. She hoped she'd be as big as him one day! She turned to Moonpaw, who looked equally ragged and tired, and smiled. They really made quote the team. She bumped against her sister, who looked up and blinked at her. "Hey Moonpaw, wanna eat together?"

Moonpaw blinked, then smiled. "I'll race you to the fresh-kill pile!" She took off, and Pigeonpaw darted after her, yowling, "Hey! Get back here you cheater!"

Moonpaw won, but Pigeonpaw didn't mind. It was worth it, really, if it meant she and Moonpaw were friends again.

* * *

 **QOTC: What warrior names do you think Hazelpaw and Bramblepaw will have?**


	13. Chapter 12

"It's today!"

Pigeonpaw blinked tiredly, looking up from her thrush to meet Bramblepaw's bright eyes. Moonpaw also looked up, from where she was grooming her sister, smiling at the older apprentice. The two sisters had grown close in the past half-moon, after Pigeonpaw had confessed how the prophecy had drawn them apart. Moonpaw had made an effort to make up for their lost kithood together, and they spent a lot of time together. Pigeonpaw smiled at Bramblepaw, suddenly remembering what he was talking about. "Your warrior ceremony?"

He nodded, beaming at them. "I've been working so hard for this!"

"You've earned it," Moonpaw purred, standing and stretching, touching her nose to his. He licked her ear, and Pigeonpaw held back a snicker- she wasn't the only cat Moonpaw had been getting close to in the past half-moon. Bramblepaw turned, hearing the yowl from the entrance from the camp, wishing goodbye to the sisters and bounding off. Pigeonpaw smirked at Moonpaw, who gave her an innocent look. "What?"

"You two seem close." Moonpaw huffed, batting at her playfully. Pigeonpaw grew back, grinning, but Moonpaw just flopped back down, making a face at her. Pigeonpaw felt a tail suddenly drag itself over her spine, and shivered, looking up and locking eyes with Smokewing. He purred a little bit, blinking at her.

"Meet me in the training clearing when you're done." With that, he turned and padded out of camp, leaving Pigeonpaw staring after him. Moonpaw grinned and leaned close, lowering her voice in an imitation of Pigeonpaw's.

"You two seem close."

"Oh, hush, you!" But Pigeonpaw had to admit, she was right. Smokewing had spent a good bit of time with his apprentice, and the two were a good bit closer than the other apprentices with their mentors. She liked to think it was because they were both outcasts, but as she grew closer with the other apprentices, and as Smokewing was more and more accepted, their closeness remained. But liking him was ridiculous! She felt her ears grow hot- he was attractive, and kind, but they were just mentor and apprentice! That was it! Moonpaw smirked at her, and she stood, awkwardly clearing her throat. "I should go see Smokewing- I'll see you later!" With that, she raced out of camp.

* * *

Smokewing padded alongside her as they walked back to camp. They'd trained hard, and she was dusty and panting. She turned to her mentor, who gave her a warm look that gave her an uncomfortable fluttery feeling in her stomach. She turned to the camp, to see all her clanmates gathering. She gasped. "We're going to miss it!" She darted into the crowd, wriggling in between the warriors to sit next to Moonpaw. Her sister's eyes were narrowed, and she had a look of anticipation and fear. Pigeonpaw frowned, nudging her, whispering. "What's wrong?" The smaller she-cat just waved her tail, and Pigeonpaw watched her for a few more moments before turning back to Swiftstar, feeling a purr rise in her throat of the thought of Bramblepaw becoming a warrior. Finally! He and his sister were sitting beside eachother, fur neatly groomed, eyes bright. The clearing fell to a hush as Swiftstar stepped forward to speak to the two apprentices.

" I, Swiftstar, leader of Stormclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Bramblepaw, Hazelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Hazelpaw's voice shook a bit as she responded, betraying her steely calm exterior, a soft "I do," nearly drowned out by Bramblepaw's excited mew of "I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Bramblepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bramblecloud. Starclan honors your kindness and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Stormclan. Hazelpaw, from this moment you will be known as Hazelstrike. Starclan honors your fierceness and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Stormclan." The clan instantly started chanting their names, and Pigeonpaw raised hers, hoping Bramblecloud would hear it over her clanmates. Moonpaw remained icily silent, shuddering a bit, and Pigeonpaw's confusion only grew as Swiftstar lifted his tail for silence. "Before we leave, I have one more ceremony I would like to perform. Moonpaw, please step forwards."

The chattering in the gathered cats instantly quieted to confused whispers, and Moonpaw padded forwards to meet Swiftstar. "Moonpaw, do you truly desire this?"

"I do."

Swiftstar raised his head, speaking loudly again. "Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. This name nearly tore apart her and her sister, and she wishes to carry a name not associated with your prophecy, or expectations. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on until, she earns her warrior name, she will be known as Dovepaw, and honored for her brave decision and unconditional love." He lowered his head, touching his nose to her forehead. Things were quiet for a moment- then Pigeonpaw raised her voice.

"Dovepaw! Dovepaw!" There was hesitation, then it was slowly picked up until every cat was chanting it. Swiftstar lifted his tail, and turned to go congratulate Bramblecloud and Hazelstrike, signaling the meeting was over. Pigeonpaw instantly buried her face in Dovepaw's fur, purring. Dovepaw shyly smiled at her, and Pigeonpaw beamed back.

"I won't," Dovepaw stopped, faltering a bit, "I won't let anything tear us apart again, okay?"

"I know, Dovepaw. Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 13

Pigeonpaw yawned, stretching out slowly, feeling the sunlight warm her fur. Raggedtail was against her side, and Smokewing was sitting on her other side, eating, both of their fur brushing hers. It was one of the rare days where none of them were training or on patrol, and they took the opportunity to just relax. The camp hummed with calm activity, nobody really doing much, just sharing tongues and enjoying the warm day. Bramblecloud was chatting with Dovepaw and Petalspots, and Lightningtooth was sitting with Tawnyfeather, talking calmly to her while her kits batted at his tail. Pigeonpaw smiled despite herself. It was a rare sight to see him calm and gentle, and nice to see the kits having fun. They were getting so big, they'd surely be apprenticed in the next moon. She turned back to the toms beside her, Raggedtail's eyes closed as he sunbathed, Smokewing turning to face her as she turned her gaze to him, questioning. She smiled shyly, turning her gaze back to the camp. "It's a lovely day."

"It is." He relaxed, and she resisted the urge to shiver, feeling his eyes on her. Things had been a tiny bit awkward between them since Dovepaw had teased her about liking him, especially since a few other cats, including her own mother, seemed to agree with her. She had nearly died when Poppystripe caught her watching him chat with the elder warriors- her mother's comment had merely been, "Well, he is a nice cat, that's for sure."

But here, in the warm sunlight, with the company of two of her dearest friends, she couldn't help but relax. Without really thinking, she flopped against the dark-pelted tom, pushing her muzzle into his thick fur and relaxing completely. He chuckled, resting his head on his paws. She enjoyed just being there like that, snuggled up to him, comfortable and safe.

But Pigeonpaw felt anxiety stir in her belly when she remembered what tonight was going to bring. The first few attempts to meet Shimmerpaw and Leafpaw at night hadn't ended well. The first time, neither showed up. The second, she was the one who couldn't- Specklenose had been on guard that night, and nothing could slip by her. She'd seen Shimmerpaw on a border patrol, and the radiantly beautiful she-cat whispered to her to keep trying, every half-moon. And that's what she did. She sighed, but forced herself to relax again. For now, she could just lose herself in the safety and warmth of her two dearest friends.

* * *

She fidgeted nervously, staring out of the den onto the moonlit clearing. It was almost time for the meeting- the dark shape of Raggedtail slipping from the warrior's den confirmed this. She rose, silently, padding to meet him. They silently touched noses, and she led the way to the dirtplace. It brought back memories, memories of sneaking from the nursery, of silent battles being fought under moonlight. She missed it. Maybe she could convince Raggedtail to train her at night sometime. They walked alongside eachother through the forest, headed to the meeting place- a simple, small clearing between the borders of Stormclan and Frostclan. Pigeonpaw felt a surge of relief as she saw a silver coat there already, shining in the moonlight. Shimmerpaw jerked her head to the newcomers, then relaxed once she recognized Pigeonpaw. At her side was another cat, a small brown tabby. He dipped his head nervously to the two newcomers, ears flat against his skull. Pigeonpaw took a seat, and Raggedtail did the same, settling down at the edge of the clearing, hanging back in the shadows. Pigeonpaw looked at the fidgety brown tabby, letting out a soft mew of greeting. "Hi there, I don't think we've met before. I'm Pigeonpaw. That furball back there is Raggedtail, don't mind him. What's your name?"

He hesitated, glancing at Shimmerpaw, who nodded, before he spoke. "Whisperpaw." True to his name, his voice was soft and muted, like he hadn't used it in a long time. Pigeonpaw blinked, then purred at him, which earned her a small smile. They all turned their eyes to a sudden rustling, moments before Leafpaw pushed his way into the clearing, shaking leaves off his pelt. Shimmerpaw straightened, waving her tail, and speaking softly. "We're all here, finally. We should begin." Pigeonpaw found herself awed, everything about the pretty she-cat seemed perfect. Leafpaw and Whisperpaw looked like they shared her thoughts, but attention turned to Leafpaw as he cleared his throat.

"There's a spy for the rogues in Sunclan camp." Whisperpaw gasped, and Pigeonpaw blinked in shock, frowning. He continued, eyes gleaming in the darkness with bright anger. "They murdered Shadowpaw. She was… She was an apprentice around my age. And my friend." He looked at Pigeonpaw, the anger in his gaze now tampered with sadness. "She died right before you were apprenticed. Everyone said it was an accident, but I know it wasn't. She'd never eat deathberries, she was constantly helping Kitewhisker! I know she didn't, which means someone forced her to!"

Raggedtail's voice caused gazes to snap back to him, Whisperpaw jumping a little at his sudden rough mew. "Let's say you're right, someone murdered your friend. Why do you think they're a spy for the rogues? And what do you propose we do?"

Leafpaw faltered, but answered in a steady mew. "There was an attack on the camp right at the time we have most of our warriors out- when the border patrol hasn't gotten back yet, but the hunting patrols are out. Two cats were killed. That can't have been a coincidence, that they knew when to strike! I.. I want to protect my clan, but if the spy knows someone's on to them, they could kill again. I need help. This…" He looked at Shimmerpaw helplessly, who smiled reassuringly at him and took over from there.

"Leafpaw and I have been friends from our first gathering. He told me what was happening, and I proposed we tell anyone else who seemed trustworthy, to look out for spies and maybe help him. This is a time when all the clans should work together." Pigeonpaw found herself nodding, already thinking over cats in her clan. Dovepaw could definitely be trusted, so could Smokewing. All gazes turned to her, and she realized she was expected to respond, or input.

"We could form a secret club. Of cats who know. We can all work together. But.. I think only one cat from each clan should come to these meetings. So we don't get caught, and we should change up who it is." Shimmerpaw nodded, and Leafpaw hesitated before sighing, mewing a soft, "yeah, sure." She smiled, then stood. "If I find out anything, I'll send a message to Shimmerpaw or Leafpaw."

Shimmerpaw stood, touching her nose to Pigeonpaw's. "Farewell, Pigeonpaw. Keep your eyes and ears open. Starclan be with you."

* * *

Pigeonpaw found her mind racing as she padded along the border. It had been two days, and the thought of a spy had clung to her mind like a stubborn cobweb. She found herself staring at certain clanmates, wondering if she could trust them. She was alone right now, hunting, but found herself by the border, as if hoping Shimmerpaw would be waiting for her with news. She'd told Dovepaw about the spy, and her sister seemed adamant that they should tell Swiftstar. She'd listened to Pigeonpaw, though, and stayed silent.

Pigeonpaw was mulling over how to tell Smokewing when a sudden hiss drew her attention to the border. Whisperpaw was hiding against the trunk of a tree, and waved her over. She instantly darted to his side, fear gripping her chest. Did something happen?

His eyes were grave, and his voice quavered as he confirmed her fears.

"Leafpaw's parents were murdered last night."

* * *

 **AN: Woohoo, two chapters in one day! Not much to say here except I've finally started drawing the designs for everyone in Twilight Woods! They'll all be on my tumblr, Blackstar-kin, and there's a link in the sidebar to check em out! However, I will warn for spoilers for warrior names, if you're worried about that kind of thing.**

 **QOTC: Who do you think the traitor in Stormclan may be?**


	15. Chapter 14

News of Foxcloud and Goosespot's death spread quickly throughout the camp, and speculation was flying wildly. Pigeonpaw found her mind fuzzy and blank. It was a warning of some sort, to Leafpaw. Telling him to stop poking his nose around. He must be devastated, she thought. She barely knew the dark grey tom, but he was likable enough, and he had come pleading to them for help. Had she failed him?. But despite her shock, her heart was now hardened with resolve. The spy must be found, and killed. She stopped, frowning to herself. Killed? Yes, she realized, the spy would be killed to pay for the lives that had been taken.

"Such a troubled look on such a lovely cat. What clouds your mind, young Pigeonpaw?" She blinked and looked up, then dipped her head awkwardly to Bluetail. The elder rarely left the den, but Pigeonpaw still visited him every now and again. He was a kind cat. "Come now, don't look so glum. What troubles you?"

"The.. The murders that happened in Sunclan," she responded unsteadily. A look of understanding passed his eyes, and he sat down beside her, touching his nose to her shoulder.

"Don't worry, little one. Brownstar is a fine leader, and he will not rest until justice is had." She nodded, but her mind was already wandering. Yes, justice would be had, but how many would die before the killer was given what they deserved?

* * *

"Wake up!"

She blinked tiredly blinked tiredly, opening her eyes. It was still dark in the den, and Dovepaw was beside her, curled up tightly. It wasn't even close to morning yet. The grey apprentice lifted her head, confused. She was sure something woke her up. But what-

"Stormclan! Wake up! We are under attack!"

The yowl came again, and Pigeonpaw leapt to her feet, instantly awake. She nudged her sister roughly, then stepped over Dovepaw and leapt into the camp. Just as she did, everything seemed to explode. She froze for a moment, trying to comprehend what was happening, only to hiss and step back as a paw suddenly swung at her. The large ginger cat facing her was definitely no clan cat- good Starclan, were they being attacked by rogues?!

That was all the pondering she needed, and she immediately snapped out of thoughts, hissing and leaping at the rogue she-cat. Her claws found their mark, and she dug them in, raking them over the tabby's face. Her opponent yowled, but didn't back away. Instead, she was enraged, and Pigeonpaw found herself being backed towards the camp entrance by furious swipes she could barely deflect. A few caught her pelt, and she realized that this cat was more than a match for a tired, confused apprentice. She got a glimpse of her clanmates- every cat she knew was locked in battle with an unfamiliar cat. Her chest tightened. They were outnumbered! The pang of fear was quickly swept away by anger. Fox-hearted fleabags! How dare they attack when the clan was unprepared! Had they no shame?! Another thought came unbidden to her mind- Leafpaw, mourning over his parents. This was their fault! She yowled furiously, and struck at the she-cat, anger and adrenaline blocking out the sting of the she-cat's claws, clawing over and over until the rogue turned and fled, wailing. She stopped, panting, looking around again. Everyone seemed outmatched or outnumbered! How many rogues were there?!

She glanced at the camp entrance, then, making up her mind, turned and raced out. She had to get Sunclan, or Frostclan! Her camp was going to be overrun! She hardly made it a few fox-lengths into the forest before a shape suddenly loomed over her. She skidded to a stop, but it was too late. A massive clawed paw lashed out, and then everything went black.

* * *

She let out a low groan as she started to come to. Her head was throbbing, and her entire body ached. She struggled to remember why she hurt so much. She hadn't trained yesterday, and neither of her mentors would ever train her this hard. Oh. It suddenly struck her, and her eyes flashed open in realization, only to slam shut in pain at the blinding light. Everything ached, or stung, and the light sent another jolt of pain through her skull. Rogues had attacked the camp. And.. Something hit her. Was she in the medicine den? No, it was too bright, and the earth underneath her was bare and hard. She shifted a bit, groaning, then opened her eyes again, slowly. She was in an unfamiliar clearing, surrounded not by trees, but by an open expanse of grass, heather, and flowers. She felt a jolt of panic, and lifted her head more, looking around. She'd never seen this place before! Where was she?! How had she gotten here?!

"D…. Dovepaw?"

"Oh good, you're awake!" She cringed at the sudden mew, shrill and unfamiliar. She turned to face whoever it was, finding herself staring at a slender black she-cat with bright amber eyes. She was small, possibly younger than Pigeonpaw herself. The odd cat purred, before speaking again. "Sorry about what happened, clan cat. You ran right into Scorpion, I'm sure he didn't mean to hit you as hard as he did! Who's Dovepaw?"

"…my sister. Where… Do you know where I am?" The effort of speaking made her even more tempted to lie her head down and go back to sweet, painless sleep, but this she-cat possibly had answers she needed.

The she-cat twitched her whiskers, giving her a nervous smile. "About that… Like I said, you ran right into Scorpion, and he knocked you out. He didn't mean to!" Pigeonpaw narrowed her eyes, but didn't speak. The throbbing on her head felt like a blow so hard it could be accidental, but she didn't say so. "We knew that the others would want to kill you if they knew we had a clan cat prisoner, so we took you here! This is where we live!"

"We?"

"Me and Scorpion!" She smiled at Pigeonpaw's confused stare, twitching her tail. "He's my friend. We aren't part of the big group, we live on our own. He went out to try to find you some food." Pigeonpaw nodded slowly, then rested her head back down. She could ask more questions later, she supposed…

"Wait!" The she-cat suddenly lowered her head, frowning. "Do you know my brother?"

"Your… Brother?"

"Yeah! His name is Leafpaw!"


	16. Chapter 15

Pigeonpaw stared at the black she-cat, eyes wide. How had she not noticed? They looked so similar… Dark pelts, with bright, oval eyes and small ears, the she-cat was the splitting image of her brother. "So, you're…"

"Glass. My name is Glass." Glass' eyes suddenly hardened, and Pigeonpaw detected a twinge of regret in her voice. "I'm not Nightpaw anymore." Pigeonpaw was about to ask what exactly she meant, why she was so determined to give up her clan name, but before she could, Glass suddenly stiffened and shoved her into her nest. Pigeonpaw grunted in alarm, and Glass hissed sharply, "hush!" before her pawsteps could be heard fading, headed towards the den entrance. Pigeonpaw couldn't see anything from the position she was in, but she could hear voices, a conversation happening just outside.

A soft voice, definitely a tom's, sounded, rough and tired. "Glass… I need advice. I don't know what to do."

"Why?" Glass' voice was sharp with annoyance, and Pigeonpaw could picture her bristling, twitching her tail irritably. "You ignored it earlier, and attacked the clan. And what for? She won't remember you."

"Is she awake?" The tom's voice suddenly sounded desperate, pleading. "Please, Glass, I need to see her!"

"You'll only frighten her!" Pigeonpaw frowned, angling her ears more towards the voices. Were they talking about her? Glass said something else, in a low voice, that Pigeonpaw couldn't quite pick up.

"She's my daughter, Glass!" The tom's voice was suddenly rough with anger, but it softened immediately, apologetic and gentle. Glass let out a sharp hiss, but let him continue speaking.. "I'm.. I'm sorry, but don't you understand? That blasted medicine cat would have hidden it from her, and… Whoever nursed her." Regret was practically dripping from his words now, and Pigeonpaw was even more confused. A medicine cat? His daughter? What on earth was he talking about? He couldn't be- no. Impossible.

Glass sighed, softly. "Look, Salvador, I'm not letting you in until she's ready. Not a moment sooner! You're out leader, aren't you? Why don't you just go do… Leader things? I'm sure it won't be long, alright?"

Salvador let out a groan of annoyance. "Very well, Glass…. Just don't leave me waiting for too long." She could hear his pawsteps, padding away, and moments later Glass entered the den, tail twitching irritably. Pigeonpaw blinked at her, lifting her head.

"Who was that?" Glass sighed again, giving her a look of… Pity? "Glass?"

"I have to go- a few of my friends were hurt in the clan battle. We'll talk later." The black she-cat padded out, and did not return.

Pigeonpaw blinked, then rested her head on her paws. Not long after, rain started to pour outside, and she tiredly watched the raindrops hit the sandy earth. She was momentarily tempted to sneak out into the rainstorm and let herself get soaked, but suddenly her mind was sent back to a memory, a memory from her kithood.

* * *

The two kits had scampered out of the nursery, squealing with delight. It had been the first rainstorm they'd experienced, and Pigeonpaw remembered little Moonkit wailing about the sun never coming back. But it was back now, and shone down on the two fluffballs, who splashed their little paws in the puddles that had collected in the camp. Pigeonkit had been jumping in a circle in a little mud puddle, when Moonkit's mew brought her attention.

"Pigeonkit, come look at this!" Pigeonkit stumbled to her sister's side, lifting her head to see what the smaller kit was looking at. It was another puddle, but it was larger than the others, and in it the two kits saw themselves reflected. Pigeonkit gasped, staring at their reflections. She had seen Moonkit, obviously, but she had never seen herself! She looked nothing like her sister, much darker, with thick fur and a kind of flattened face. Pigeonkit frowned, turning her head to the side a bit to look at herself, then smiling.

"I'm so pretty!" She giggled. Moonkit nodded, eyes wide. "And see? You look just like our mother!"

"You don't!" Moonkit frowned, looking at her sister. "Or like father! What if we aren't really related?"

"Don't be silly, Moonkit, we're sisters! Come on, let's go play in the mud before Poppystripe makes us get clean!"

* * *

Pigeonpaw frowned at the memory, closing her eyes. Such innocent times… They held such weight now, the happy memory tainted with an impossible possibility. As she slipped into sleep, she found herself even more troubled than she had been when she was awake.


End file.
